Family Portrait
by AngeAuxYeuxBleus
Summary: Sequel to Dear Mr. President


**Chapter 2: Family Portrait(P!nk)**

_Momma please stop crying I can't stand the sound_

_Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down_

_I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed _

_I told God that you didn't mean those nasty things_

**"Momma what did he do this time please stop crying, stop fighting that's all y'all do any more"Gabriella said crying on the couch. Five minutes later she started singing,**

_" You fight about money 'bout me and brother _

_And this I come home to this is my shelter_

_It ain't easy growing up in World War III_

_Never knowin what love could be, you'll see_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family"_

**"Baby we're going out for an hour or two take care of your brother" her mother said.**

**"Momma wait I wanted to ask you two a question" Gabriella started but, it was too late they were gone so she started singing again like it was some type of aid.**

_"Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave"_

**An hour later their parents got home and daddy was yelling as usual saying, "If something else goes wrong I am going to hurt someone and shouldn't them damn kids be in bed!",mom would say' "It's only 6:00 and nothing has gone wrong yet if you want something to go wrong i'll just pick up the kids and leave!" Then momma would run to the bathroom crying, and Gabby would just start to sing,**

_"Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around_

_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true_

_I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you, too"_

**Then Gabby would get her bag of stuff and would just walk out the door and then at 12 ,that's when dad usually stoped yelling, Gabby would walk thorough the door and sing again,**

_"I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_

_Don't wanna go back to that place, _

_but don't have no choice, no way_

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III_

_Never knowin what love could be, I've seen_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family"_

**Gabriella would ask mommy then daddy ,**

_"Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave"_

**Every holiday we would get together and smile for a picture, but ****no one knows what happens between these pictures. When we get home things would usually go back to the normal family then me and my sister would sing,**

_"In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally_

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays_

_I don't want two addresses_

_I don't want a step-brother anyways_

_And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_

_(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_

_Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally_

_(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)_

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_

_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_

_(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)"_

**Daddy usually wouldn't listen to us and walk out of the room we were in, but then Gabby would start to sing again and then he would turn around and listen to her.**

_"Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Turn around please_

_Remember that the night you left you took my_

_shining star?_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Don't leave us here alone"_

**Then mom would walk in and Gabby would start again and mom would start crying.**

_"Mom, I'll be nicer_

_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother_

_I won't spill the milk at dinner_

_I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right_

_I'll be your little girl forever_

_I'll go to sleep at night_

_Daddy don't leave...daddy don't leave"_


End file.
